It Takes Courage
by YuriChan220
Summary: (Hitoribocchi no marumaru seikatsu) Bocchi has made friends. Real friends. But then she realizes that this friendship soon turns to love. Bocchi x Everyone.
1. Personal Harem

**It Takes Courage**

**Protagonist: Bocchi Hitori**

**Pairing: Bocchi x Everyone**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hitori Bocchi or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! For the record, this anime is so much more cuter and funny than Watamote. XD Like, this here is the anime to go to if you want some "yuri harem" like plot. Bocchi's so much better than Tomoko, she's cuter than Tomoko…pretty much everything about her is better than Tomoko, really. XD Sorry, but that's just my opinion. The Watamote anime is so cringy. **

**Anyways, I would like to say I got most of the characters down, but to be honest, Aru's "unfortunate" gag will be a bit of a challenge. That's just me. Hehe!**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

"H-Here you go!" Bocchi suddenly presents a bouquet in front of her friend, Nako.

"What's this?" the short haired girl asks as she takes it.

"I, ummmmm…uhhh…." the shorter girl is so nervous that she forgot why she presented these. She has never, ever done something like this before. All she knew how to do is present them without giving any sort of reason. "That is, ummmmm…."

Nako sweat drops, but pats her on the head. "You're just trying to be nice? Is that what you're trying to say?"

"N-n-no, no, no, no, no!" Bocchi shakes her head roughly "Th-these are really important! I gave them to you for a very good reason!"

"Okay…let's hear it."

"Ack!"

Bocchi stands there frozen in shock. She's completely forgot what to say now. Nako sweat drops again and pats her on the head.

"You just gave me these just to give them?" she says.

"Uuuuu…" the shy brunette can't help but nod. She'll just go with that reason and be done with it. She cannot spend 15 minutes trying to think of a proper way to answer her first friend.

The real reason why she gave Nako a bouquet is because she's trying to confess her love. She got some advice from Aru how to do that with a simple gift of flowers and then saying her love. But Bocchi is still a very shy and timid girl and that leaves her at a disadvantage. She ended up not saying anything and just stood there, timid.

Sitting at her desk, she groans and rests her head on the desk while the other students come in. The confession plan has failed. How is she able to tell her first friend she loves her if she keeps up this behavior?

Sotoka arrives and happily sits down at her desk. "Hey, Master! Morning!"

"Morning..." Bocchi groans in reply.

"What's wrong, Master? You're not feeling well?" the blonde asks.

"I'm not...my plans have failed...it's over..."

"Over? What do you mean plans? Is it a secret ninja technique plan?" Sotoka asks.

"No...it's more of a personal technique…"

Sotoka tilts her head in confusion. "Personal technique? It must be something really special, right?"

"Yes. Very, very special that even I cannot do properly," Bocchi says as she turns her head toward the window.

"What's this about the personal technique?" And unfortunately, the object of Bocchi's affections comes walking in and sitting in front of the shy brunette.

"Ack!" Bocchi sits up quickly, frozen in place again.

"Master is trying to do this personal technique that she keeps failing in," Sotoka replies. "I want to master it too once she learns it."

"You don't understand..." Bocchi whines.

Aru walks in with a confused expression on her face. "Huh. What's going on, everyone?"

"Apparently, it's personal stuff," Nako replies as she pets Bocchi like a puppy. "But Bocchi doesn't want to talk about it."

"Well, if you'd like you can always talk to me~" Aru says. "Your friendly Vice Class President~"

Nako furrows her eyebrows. "I'm not sure if an unfortunate person like you can give advice."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING UNFORTUNATE!?" the pony-tailed brunette screeches.

Bocchi giggles nervously. "I appreciate all the support everyone, but...I'm fine. Don't worry."

Her three friends exchange looks and shrug.

"Well, if you say so," Nako says.

"You can still talk to me," Aru says. "Forget what Nako said."

"I'll be your full on support, Master!" Sotoka says, pumping a fist. "I'll do anything to make you feel better!"

Bocchi smiles and nods. She's very glad she's made some really good friends this year. They really treat her like family and it's been that way for a long time.

Now that she thinks about it, making friends was really hard for her at first thanks to her old friend Kai, who had her try to interact with other people just to get over her shyness. And the efforts she put in were worth it, but was it for Kai? Honestly, she's having second or third thoughts if Kai was really her friend after suggesting such a task to her. The friends she has right now...they are real. And love her more than Kai did.

Was she really doing this for Kai or for herself?

She loves Nako, but she also loves Aru and Sotoka as well. Wait...she loves all three of them? She should only love one person and that's why she was handing that bouquet to Nako. What if she really loves all her friends instead? Is it possible? Maybe her mind is playing tricks. She has to think this through.

*After School*

"Ready to go home?" Nako asks as she picks up her bag.

"Yeah," Bocchi replies.

"Me too!" Aru says, waving her hand.

"Me three~!" Sotoka says.

"Great, let's get going," Nako says. "Lead the way, Bocchi."

"Eh!? M-me?" the petite brunette squeaks.

"Yes. You always take the lead out of school, right? At least for the past week, you've been doing that," Nako says. "So why not?"

"Oh, right, right," Bocchi says.

The petite brunette and her friends exit the school and take a nice walk down the streets. She casts glances at them back and forth as they walk on the sidewalk. She's thinking hard if she wants to confess to all three of them at the same time or just one by one. Honestly, she is desperate to spend a little more time with them for the time being. She really needs to gather her thoughts a little bit more.

"G-girls?" Bocchi says as she stops for a moment. "Can we stop by the library for a while?"

"Sure, why?" Nako asks.

"I..I want to buy new manga," Bocchi replies. "No real reason. It's just that I was bored with some old ones I was reading for the past week."

Nako looks over at the other girls for approval.

"I got some time," Sotoka says with a nod.

"Me too! I'd love to buy some manga too," Aru steps in.

Bocchi's eyes sparkle in delight. "Let's go then!" She skips ahead of the girls, making them giggle and follow their "leader".

About 10 minutes later, the four girls enter the library and fast walk toward the manga section. About 5 shelves were stocked with manga, so Bocchi has a ton of choices. But what she really wants to read are some yuri manga to do a little bit of research. She looks back and forth from shelf after shelf until she picks out a few yuri manga on the bottom shelf. But she also sees some published manga from authors she's never heard of before. She picks one out by the artist named Kyouko Toshino. It's about a girl with no presence, but later on, a ton of friends have come to love her and she loves them back in return.

"Maybe this book will help me a lot," She puts the other two books back and takes the yuri harem book along with her. "Okay, everyone. I'm done."

"Oh, can you wait a bit?" Aru says. "I'm still looking!"

"Same here!" Sotoka says. "I'm still searching for ninja stuff!" She rummages through some other shelves until she gets to the bottom one, finding the title "S**ran K**gura. "Ohhhh! This looks good!"

Nako looks over at the book. "You want to buy that? For what? Boobs?"

"No way! These girls are clearly ninjas!" Sotoka says, pointing at the cover. "It says so in the back as well. I want to learn some techniques."

"I'm sure they were make believe techniques in the manga," Nako sweat drops.

"Don't overdo it, okay?" Aru warns.

"I'll just check out my book and sit in the quiet spot over there," Bocchi says as she points to the comfy couches in the corner of the room.

She checks out her book and heads toward the quiet spot to sit down on the couch to read. And right away, Bocchi gets into it as she flips through pages. Apparently, this girl who lacks presence, Akari Akaza, is depressed about having this kind of problem. But what she doesn't realize is that she has loving friends that support her all this time, despite all that. And once she had realized this, she confessed her love to them, hoping they would all be by each other's side forever and ever. That takes a lot of courage for someone who thought she doesn't have any friends, but she does all along.

Bocchi wants to have this courage like this girl did. After reading this manga, she is crying for this character because she has loving friends. And so does Bocchi. Tomorrow after school, she'll have to confess her love to them. She'll show that she loves them as much as they love her. And then maybe take it from there.

****Late that Night****

Bocchi lays in bed that night, thinking of what to say, how to say it and what reactions she will get from Nako, Aru and Sotoka. She hopes it goes well for her. She's been with them since starting school and she's made the effort of befriending them too. It's a struggle to actually confess her love than trying to befriend someone. Still, she can't cower away from such an opportunity. She WILL confess her love after school tomorrow.

****Next Day****

Bocchi has been thinking long and hard about this day. She's rehearsed everything she wants to say to her three friends…every word…to be sure that she spreads her love to them as much as possible. She can't mess this up. For the first time in her life, she actually feels like she has the courage to do what she couldn't.

Classes come and go, lunch passes by without anything eventful, even Aru, Sotoka and Nako were concerned about Bocchi's behavior.

Pretty soon, the school day ends and the petite shy girl managed to ask her three friends to meet at the school rooftop. She has something very important to tell them. Aru, Sotoka and Nako exchange confused looks, but decide to follow the petite girl.

Once they all get to the rooftop, Bocchi is facing the fence, staring down at the view below. Light wind blows, making everyone's hair sway a little. Nako is the first to step in and reach a hand out.

"Um….Bocchi?" she starts.

The petite girl turns around, determination filled in her eyes. "E-everyone! I have something very important to tell you!"

"Well, let's hear it," Aru encourages her.

Bocchi nods, pumping both fists. "Alright! What I want to say to you is…well…first off, you three have been my best friends throughout the year. I'm very grateful for that. But…at the same time, I've been feeling something. Something that I have never felt before. And…and…I was trying to figure out what it was until yesterday."

"What is it, Master?" Sotoka asks.

Bocchi can feel her leg cramp right now, but she can't back down. She has to keep going. "I-i-it's…it's…something I want to give all of you in return. For being great friends to me. It's…m-m-m-m-m…" She shuts her eyes tightly. "My heart!"

There is a bit of silence except the wind blowing. Bocchi opens her eyes to see shocked faces of her three friends. Did she mess up? Were they thinking it's weird of her to say it like that? The petite girl's eyes begin to tear up.

"U-uuuuu…!" she whines. "I-I-I…I'M SO SORRY! I know it's really, REALLY weird and stuff, but it's the truth! I…I…I really feel that way about you three! All of you! I just hope you aren't mad at me or anything…!" She bows her head, shutting her eyes tightly.

Just then, she feels a hand gently pat her head, making her open her eyes to see Nako smiling.

"Nonsense," the short haired blonde says. "In fact, it took me a while to figure out why you gave me that bouquet the other day. But then I knew it's a sign of love."

"You were acting really weird today," Aru says. "But now that you told us, I understand you better~"

"I will always love my Master~!" Sotoka says as she twirls around. "It's okay to be weird every now and then~!"

Bocchi looks back and forth at her three smiling friends. From what they are saying, they fully accept her feelings for them. It brings tears to her eyes, but they were tears of joy. She's so happy that they accepted her feelings that she runs toward them to give them a big hug.

"Thank you…thank you so much!" she cries. "I'm very happy that you love me!"

The three girls gather to embrace the small girl back. All of their hearts are connected now. Bocchi has gained something that Kai did not expect her to: a harem of girls that love her very much. It's truly a major improvement, for her, not Kai.

Pulling away, the girls look at one another and then Bocchi turns toward Nako.

"So what will you do next?" Nako says. "Now that we're all lovers?"

"Oh, ummmm…" the shy brunette taps her fingers together. "I-it's a little bit fuzzy…."

"You mean you haven't thought this through?" Aru dead pans.

"Uuuu…" Bocchi drops to her knees and bows her head in shame.

Sotoka snaps her fingers at the idea that popped in her head. "I know what comes next: kissing~!" She winks and makes a smooching face.

The petite girl jolts to her feet. "EEK! Y-y-you're right! K-k-kissing! You kiss someone you love!"

Nako closes her eyes with a smile. "Well…may I be the first to volunteer?" She takes a step forward toward the brunette.

"O-o-okay. Hold still," Bocchi reaches her trembling hands to cup them to Nako's blushing cheeks. She slowly leans in, puckers her lips and then presses them against the short haired blonde's. Her lips feel so soft and moist. It feels so good to kiss her.

Aru and Sotoka watch in awe as Nako and Bocchi lose themselves to the kiss until they pull away to catch their breath. Bocchi's First Kiss is with her very first friend she made here at this school and that's fine. But the shy brunette still has two more girls to kiss. Nako urges Bocchi to turn around to face Aru.

"Hope you don't trip or anything~" Nako chuckles.

"HEY! NOTHING UNFORTUNATE IS GOING TO HAPPEN DURING THE KISS!" Aru screeches. "You just watch!"

She grabs Bocchi by the arm and crashes her lips against hers before the shy brunette can even react. Aru's lips also feel soft and moist. Their kiss feels so good and fortunately, even for Aru, nothing goes wrong. It only lasts for about a minute though before pulling away to catch their breath.

"Aru-chan…" Bocchi breathes.

"Ehehe! Thanks, Bocchi~" the ponyt-tailed brunette says. "You have one more person to kiss~" She turns the petite girl around to face Sotoka, who spreads her arms wide, happily.

Bocchi runs over toward the taller blonde to embrace her and then, both of them lean in to give each other a passionate kiss. This lasts about as much as the other kisses, but it still feels good. This must be how Akari felt in the manga she read. Her harem of girls that loved her kissing her like this. It's so blissful and beautiful it's hard to stop.

But the two need to pull away to catch their breath. Bocchi looks at Sotoka, then Aru and then Nako. All of them smile at her and then embrace her at the same time. The shy brunette returns the gesture. Her life with a yuri harem has only just begun. She's happy with what she's got she doesn't even need to befriend everyone. The friends she has right now is totally fine.


	2. Confrontation

**Chapter 2**

**Confrontation**

Bocchi is happy. Not only she's got one lover, but three. Who knew it would be possible? No one has ever done this kind of thing before. In fact, every person would think it's impossible to have this many lovers. But to Bocchi, she doesn't care. Not only did she have the courage to make friends, but also confess her love to all three of them at once. Kai didn't tell her to do that. She did it all on her own. And that's fine with her. She didn't want to deal with this stress anymore. She's happy what she already has.

Speaking of Kai, she is thinking of a way to speak to her. To give her a piece of her mind after how she treated her at the karaoke session that day. Did she really need to walk away from her when she was trying to tell her how much progress she made? She didn't even try to help her even once when trying to make friends. She just threw her out there unprepared. Sure she had SOME good intentions, but still, it wasn't really necessary. That's why she needed to talk to her. To straighten things out.

Right now it's the weekend and she's been staring at her cell phone for at least an hour, debating whether or not she should call her. Part of her wants to call her and tell her to meet at some place necessary, but another part of her tells her to forget it. Is it the right thing to do though? What if Kai fights back and she's unable to defend herself? She can't do this alone. She'll prove to her childhood friend the courage she gave in front of her three best friends in the world. She dials her number.

_"Hello?" _Kai says on the other line.

"Kai-chan? Are you free later today?" Bocchi asks.

_"Uhhhh, yeah, sure. What do you have in mind?"_

"I want us to meet at the karaoke station at 2:00. Okay? Just please come. I want….I want to tell you something very important." Bocchi bites her lip, swallowing hard.

_"Oh…okay. I'll be there." _

"Good. Don't be late."

_"I won't."_

Both hang up. Bocchi has done this part of the plan. Now to gather everyone up to meet at the karaoke session at 2:00 p.m today. After about 5 minutes, Bocchi hangs up and has an hour to think about what she has to say to Kai. It has to be perfect and very clear that Kai will definitely understand.

****Later****

At the karaoke session, Bocchi waits at the very hall of the room they sang in. The place where she and her friends encountered Kai. Pretty soon, Nako is the first to arrive.

"Hey there," the short haired girl says as she walks up to Bocchi to hug her as a greeting. "Did I arrive late?"

"N-no, you came on time," the petite brunette replies.

Shortly after, Aru and Sotoka come running toward their friends. Aru is the first to hug the petite girl tightly and spin her around.

"How's my favorite girl~?" the vice class president cheers.

"Hello there, Master~!" Sotoka says, waving. She picks out a few shuriken she made herself and hands them to Bocchi. "Here you go! Just a little gift~!"

"Oh, th-thank you," Bocchi smiles sweetly and puts them in her bag.

"So…why have we come here?" Nako asks. "Are we going to sing karaoke or something?"

"No…I wanted you all here because…there's something important I have to tell Kai-chan. And I…I want to have all of you here to support me. I can't do this alone…"

"Oh, is that it?" Aru says. "If you wanted to confront her face to face, you should definitely do it alone."

"But I can't!" Bocchi shakes her head roughly with her eyes shut tightly. "I…I have never…stood up to her before. What if I mess up and bad things start to happen?"

Nako walks over to her petite lover and pats her on the head. "You can do it. We'll be right there if things start to get hairy."

"That's right!" Aru says, putting two thumbs up.

"I shall protect my Master~!" Sotoka says, raising her hand up.

Bocchi looks back and forth at her trio of friends with small joyful tears forming in her eyes. "E-everyone…"

"Bocchi, I'm here," Kai's voice says from behind, startling the small girl.

"EEEK!" she squeaks and turns around to face her childhood friend.

She puts her hands to her chest to take deep breaths and takes baby steps forward. She fiddles with her fingers a bit before looking up and stopping about 5 feet away.

"Kai-chan…" she starts.

"Yes…Bocchi?" Kai raises an eyebrow.

The small brunette swallows hard. It's now or never. "There is a reason why I brought you here. Remember this hall? Remember this very place?"

"Yeah? So…" Kai trails off.

"Well, I wanted us to stand in this very spot because it's the same exact place where you mistreated me," Bocchi says. "And I have come to tell you this: We t-truly…can't be friends anymore!" She shuts her eyes tightly as she says this.

"Wh-what!?" Kai is caught off guard by this. "Wait, wait, wait! What are you talking about? I'm a great friend!"

"If you WERE a great friend, you would've been there for me when I needed help!" Bocchi says, gesturing toward herself. "You could've been there when I was stressed out, scared and even confused on knowing how to make a friend!"

"Hey, I was trying to help you overcome your shyness," Kai argues back, taking a step forward. "Don't blame all of this on me! It's your fault you have social anxiety."

"Maybe so, but a real friend shouldn't have done something like this," Bocchi says. "A real friend always, ALWAYS has somebody's back. Willing to help one another, even if that person has a weakness. But you…you never did any of that when we went to different middle schools. No phone calls, texts, nothing. You were never concerned about me at all."

"But Bocchi," Kai starts, but the petite girl cuts her off.

"That's why…I'm telling you that I'm happy with just the friends I have now," she walks over toward the trio, taking Nako's hand and facing her. "And Kai-chan…there is something that I did on my own: I…I am in love with all three of my friends and I outright confessed to them. They accepted my feelings and we all became lovers!"

Kai is shocked to hear this from her dear friend. She really did that all on her own?

"It's true," Nako says. "Someone like you wouldn't have ever told her to do this."

"She did it on her own free will," Aru steps in.

"Master was so brave when she confessed her love!" Sotoka adds.

Bocchi faces her childhood friend again. "So you see, Kai-chan? Telling me to make friends with everyone is very extreme. There is no way I'll be able to do that. Just making a few good friends is enough. If I want to make more friends, I'll do that on my own time. Not rush into this just to make you happy."

Kai has no words. Bocchi has changed since their last meeting.

"I've thought about it…for a long time…" the petite girl says. "And…I have made my final decision. D-d-don't call me…don't talk to me…w-w-we're done…" She is trembling, but she finally said it. She and her friends start to turn and walk away.

"T-this is a joke, right? This is a joke," Kai says, stepping forward. "We've been great friends and I was only trying to help you. And you go and do this to me?"

Bocchi stops and turns to glare at Kai. "Because you treated me unfairly. You were not a good friend after all. After all I had been through to make you happy…i-it was all for nothing. Good-bye…"

Without another word, Bocchi and her friends start to walk past her and exit the karaoke session. Kai turns around and watches her ex-friend leave her life.

When the four girls come outside, they come to a stop to see Bocchi trembling a little. Nako puts a hand on her shoulder while leaning toward her.

"You did it," she says. "It took guts, but you finally got it out of your chest. It's okay now."

Bocchi looks up at the short haired girl, tears forming in her eyes. She's done it, but why does she feel so guilty about it? She just drove her friend out of her life. Shouldn't she be relieved? Then she realized: part of her would miss being with Kai and it's heart breaking, yes. But…in the end, it was all worth it. She buries her head in Nako's shirt and sobs. The short haired girl smiles softly as she gently strokes her long brown locks. Then Aru joins in the embrace and then Sotoka. Bocchi feels their warmth. Everybody's warmth. And it feels so good she can't help but sob some more. She's done with Kai. Right now, she's with her real friends…even better lovers.

**A/N: Short chapter, but I was inspired a little by a "Bocchi" story called "Realization". It's sort of similar to that story, but I tried to make it as different as possible. I agree with that author, by the way. What Kai did to Bocchi was not cool. **

**A-anyways, hope you enjoyed this one. **

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
